Alolan Fun!
by Hawk Fanfics
Summary: Ash and Lana have some fun the night before their big test! What could happen? Find out! One Shot!


**Hey Guys what up it HawkFanfics here! So this is just a quick One Shot. But if it proves to be popular and ye want it I will do a few chapters. So anyway enjoy!**

—

It another bright day in the amazing world of Pokémon. We join three of our heroes, Ash, Lana and Kiawe walking along the sunny beach of Melemele Island in the Alola Region. They were currently on their way to Lana's home to study for their midterm exams tomorrow.

Ash and Lana were messing around jump in and out of the water trying not to get pushed while Popplio and Pikachu watched from the top of Kiawe's Turtonator's sighing and watching how foolish their trainers were acting!

Ash is a 16 year old trainer from the Kanto region who has been studying at the Alola Region Pokémon School for the past 2 years, and in that time he became very good friends with all his class mates including his best friend Lana. Lana is also a 16 year old trainer but she is native to the Alola Region!

Suddenly Lana tried to push Ash into the water but as Ash was falling he grabbed Lana and pulled her in two! Once they resurfaced they started to laugh! And Kiawe and the Pokémon just couldn't help but laugh as well! They continued on to Lana's house but when they got there their was a not For Lana on the door! It was from her parents saying they had gone away for a couple of days with her sister and wished her good luck with the test.

So with that they three friend went inside and Lana went and got them all a glass of water. There were just sitting down to start studying when Kiawe got a call from his parents saying they needed him home Immediately. So with that Kiawe summoned his Charizard and after saying goodbye to Ash and Lana he left for home as quickly as he could.

As ash and Lana were waving Kiawe off They both started to fell very cold when the realised the were still wearing there wet clothes. "Come on in Ash. We should get these wet clothes off before we get sick." Said Lana. Ash agreed and went in but the realised he had no spare clothes! When he told Lana she said the was no worry and the he could just wear his underpants. She also said to make him fell comfortable she'd where only her panties as well. So they stopped down to just their underwear.

Ash just couldn't help but be drawn to Lana breasts. They weren't very big but Ash didn't really care! Over his past few years in Alola Ash had gotten used to women sitting around topples but he'd never seen Lana sitting around topples! " You look amazing Lana." Ash said to her! "Thanks Ash! You don't look so bad yourself!" Lana said as she looked at Ash's ever growing problem. " You can touch them if you like Ash!" Lana Sid gesturing to her boobs.

And with that Ash grabbed them and started to massage them. Lana moaned out as Ash worked his magic. She could feel her nipples getting harder. " I love you Ash!" Lana moaned out! "I love you too Lana!" Said Ash and with that they locked lips, slipping their tongues into each other's mouths as they fought for dominance.

Ash easily won and after a few minutes they broke fro air! "Let's take this to the bedroom shall we?" Lana asked Ash with a hint of Lust in her eyes. Ash eagerly nodded as they made their way to Lana's bedroom, ripping their underwear off as they went.

Lana landed atop Ash as they fell onto the bed, lips locked in an intense a passionate kiss. Lana moaned into the kiss as Ash inserted one of his fingers into her dripping pussy! They finally broke the kiss as Lana moved down till she was looked directly at Ash's 8 inch cock. She slowing started to stroke it before she engulfed it!

As moaned allowed as Lana bobbed up and down on his cock! They stayed like this until Ash pulled Lana off! Lana asked why he did that and Ash simply replied that he didn't want to finish to early. Lana suddenly realised what he meant and lined herself up with Ash massive rod! "U ready?" Ash asked Lana! She nodded and with that Ash slid into her. Breaking her hymen as he went! Lana winced in pain so Ash stopped for a few minutes to let he adjust before continuing.

Ash slid in and out slowly at first before speeding up as they went! Both he and Lana were moaning like mad. After a few minutes the switched position with Lana on top! She was moaning Ash's name as she rode him up and down. They continued this for ten minutes before Ash said to Lana that he was about to cum! She told him that she was tom and they they should finish together. With that Ash flipped them over and started to go faster trying to reach his climax. Suddenly Lana shouted she was cumming. As then said he was as well as he filled Lana up with his

seed.

After that they both lay in her bed until they drifted of to sleep holding each other.

 **The next day!**

Ash and Lana we sitting in Professor Kukui Office as they awaited to see what Kakui would do to them for failing their test!

Suddenly the door open and the Professor walked in. He looked at the two teen very disappointedly. He then spoke to Ash! " Ash because of you failure you will spend the next week working for Olivia doing what ever she ask! She outside waiting for you right now." And with that Ash left! "And Lana you will be working for me for the week doing what ever I tell you!" He told her to close the sort and to lock it!

Lana just smiled as she realised what her and Ash were in for, for the next week. And with that she locked the door and went to help the professor. But not before grabbing at few special thing from her school bag!

 **So Guys that it! I hope ye all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading oh and don't forget to review! Hawk Fanfics!**


End file.
